vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Show 2
Title: '''Cooking Show 2 - Chicken Fried Steak '''Players: Elizabeth Maxwell and Heather O'Leary Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Another night of Disobeying Doctors orders, and cooking. LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is standing at a counter, disobeying a Doctor's orders. She is pounding on some meat with a Meat Tenderizer. Elizabeth Maxwell slips into the kitchen quietly, guided easily by the sound of the tenderizer, and the smell of what's being pounded. "Hmm… cooking again, honey?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Got bored, and I didn't smell anyone else making dinner." She smiles, "Could you get out some Flower, Garlic, Salt, Pepper, and about a dozen eggs?" Already, in a 'Deep Fryer' oil is being heated. What she is pounding, is Steak, making it all nice and tender. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit, and slips into the fridge, getting the eggs out. "Okay…" she smiles and starts digging for flour then, and the garlic. "Lotsa good stuff…" She grins a little, getting the garlic crusher as well. Heather O'Leary nods, "Got to have a good batter for Chicken Fried Steak Dear…" Boiling on the stove is a BIG Pot full of Potatoes. Elizabeth Maxwell mmhmmms and smiles brightly, digging out a huge bowl, crushing the garlic into a smaller one for now. "A dozen eggs, you said? Okay… Yolks and whites? One or the other?" She digs for the whisk quickly. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Both. Add Salt and Pepper, and a dash of the Garlic to the Eggs. In a different bowl, about 4 cups of Flour, the rest of the garlic, salt, and pepper mix em slowly. Keep the eggs separate from the flour." She pounds a lot more. About 6 pounds of steak is piled up. Got to feed the whole gang. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, cracking the eggs quickly and putting them in, dashing in the garlic. "How much salt and pepper in either one?" She gets the flour into another bowl, checking it quickly and putting the garlic in each spot. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Just… Umm… About 1 part salt for every 20 parts flour. Half that of Pepper." She moves over to the pot with potatoes, and nods slightly. She dumps the pot through a sieve to get rid of the water. She dumps the now water removed potatoes into a bowl, and dumps 1/2 cup of salt on the potatoes. She than adds a bunch of butter. and pulls out a potato Masher. "want to mash, or learn about the deep fryer?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods, measuring it in quickly, and whisking up the eggs and other mixture with them as she goes. "Hmm… I know something about the deep fryer, already, a little iffy with it maybe, but…" Heather O'Leary chuckles, and moves over to Liz, "OK, what you do is this. Take a piece of the steak, dip it in the egg wash. Than cover it from the Flour Mixture. Repeat the Egg Wash and than the Flour again. Place it in the deep fryer's basket. Two pieces of meat should fit. Lower the basket and let it cook for 5 minutes." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "Right…" She picks up a piece and checks it quickly, dipping it into the egg wash then flour as told, a couple of times, then checking it and setting it into the basket. "Okay…" She grabs another piece, smells of it idly, then dunks it in the eggs and flower, doing the same routine. Heather O'Leary smiles, while starting to use the masher on the potatoes. She adds a dash of milk, and continues to mash. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that, fixing two more steaks quickly, and checking them over, dropping the first two into the fryer and setting the timer for 5 minutes. "Hmm, if I start breading these too quick, they'll be sitting while the others get done." She checks them over, looking idly at all the pounded out steaks. Heather O'Leary nods, "Which is no problem, Dear." She moves to the stove, and turns it on to the lowest setting. She gets out a cake pan, and lines it with paper towels. "When you pull them out, use the tongs to put them in the cake pan, inside the stove… Keeps them hot, while everything else finishes." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods, watching that. "Okay…" She smiles. "That sounds good…" She starts counting steaks idly, as well. Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, and finishes the Mashing. She places the bowl on the stove, to let it soak up the heat from the stove, and keep the potatoes warm. She looks over at the Deep Fryer, and looks thoughtful. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Heather, looking at it, and checking the timer. "Just about time…" She starts fixing the next steak with one hand, while getting the tongs with the other. Heather O'Leary watches Liz, with a smile on her face, "So, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "I'll be all right. Hungry for one thing. How about you?" She counts the steaks again, idly, before the timer goes off, and prompts her to get the two in there, and pu them in the oven. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Better than last night, that's for sure…" She moves over to the Deep Fryer, and hmms, softly. "Smells good. I'll turn you into a good cook yet." She winks. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and kisses gently. "I hope so…" she smiles and fixes another steak, dropping it in the basket and lowering it once again. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and smiles, "Well, it did take me a while to get good… but that was mostly learning on my own." Elizabeth Maxwell smells of the steaks after counting them, again, smiling a little more as she watches the timer, and gets the tongs ready in one hand. "Your food always is wonderful… I just hope I'm not cooking them too much or too little… I don't mind if its a little underdone, but a lot of other people probably would." She rolls her eyes slightly. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No, just the right amount. Any longer, and the meat would dry out, and the batter would be too tough to eat. Any less, and the batter will run, and the Steak won't be done all the way through." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods a little bit, laughing just slightly at the last part and nodding. "All right, honey." She smiles, and starts getting the first one ready for the next batch, as the timer ticks down. Heather O'Leary leans against the counter, smiling. She winces slightly, as her back hits the counter, jarring her chest wound and her stomach wound. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks and drops the steak in the flour, rushing to wrap an arm around you. "Are you all right, honey?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Just a little too fast of movement, love…" She closes her eyes briefly, and takes a deep breath, "Just need to slow down…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles a little bit, nodding. "Okay honey…" She slips over towards the food again, as the timer goes off, and puts the two cooking ones into the oven pan again, fixing a second one for the next batch, and tossing them into the basket and down. "Halfway there…" Heather O'Leary nods, "Good. I'll get the gravy going…." She moves to the Cook Top, and pours some milk into the pan, and steals some of the flour. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods, checking the timer on numbers 5 and 6, and glancing at the lsat six, checking them over individually, and smiling happily at them. Heather O'Leary stirs the flour and milk together, adding salt and pepper. She turns on the heat, and looks thoughtful as she lets the gravy begin to heat. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Heather, pulling them out as the timer dings, and setting them into the pan in the oven quickly, before fixing two more of them quickly, and dropping them in. "Shouldn't be long at all…" Heather O'Leary nods, "The gravy only needs to start boiling, than 1 minutes of simmering, and it is ready." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and starts fixing two more steaks, dipping them into the egg batter two at a time, carefully, and starting to roll them in flour. "Okay then…" Heather O'Leary chuckles, stirring the gravy constantly so it doesn't burn. Elizabeth Maxwell re-dips the two steaks in the egg batter, smiling happily, and dropping them into the flour again, as the timer dings. She leaves them in the flour for a moment, getting the tongs and putting 7 and 8 into the oven, putting 9 and 10 into the fryer upon finishing the flouring. "Two left." Heather O'Leary turns the gravy down to low heat, and smiles, "1 Minute on the Gravy…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods, getting one of the last two and starting to egg and flour it. "Hmm… wonder how much leftovers we might have from this round…" she smiles a little, egging and flouring a second time, while she ponders it. Heather O'Leary shrugs, slightly, "Don't know how many people will be eating…" She looks thoughtful, "We ought to consider getting some kind of thing to keep food Warm for an hour or so. With 30 people living here on the ranch, we can't keep food hot long enough." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "Yeah, I suppose so. Kinda bad for that. Still, if they're gonna be that late, they can fix something for themselves. It isn't like they don't know when we're fixing it… Sheesh." She smiles, and looks at #12, cutting a very tiny piece off, and eating it, before dipping it into the eggs and flour twice, leaving it in the flour the second time as the timer goes off, getting the tongs and setting 9 and 10 into the oven. "Last ones…" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow at the raw meat, but shrugs, she is half visitor…. Elizabeth Maxwell checks the timer again and smiles, hmming softly. "Two minutes till the last ones are done, how's the gravy?" Heather O'Leary smiles, "All done, and ready to smother the Chicken Fried Steak and Mashed Potatoes." Elizabeth Maxwell mmms. "Sounds good." She smiles a little more, and taps the timer a little bit. "Just another minute…" She puts a cover over the remaining egg mixture idly, and washes her hands quickly with the soap on the sink. "Much better…" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, and sighs a little bit. "Hopefully this stays down…" Damn, did she just admit to not keeping food down last night? oops. Elizabeth Maxwell /blinks/ at Heather and hugs softly. "I'm sorry, honey… I didn't know… Maybe your stomach will be more settled tonight…" Heather O'Leary nods, "I can hope…" She sighs softly, "I don't think the painkiller and I got along." Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little and strokes your hair. "If it was a painkiller. And not something to make certain you didn't eat something she didn't want you to be eating…" She rolls her eyes a little. "But then, that's just my opinion of the doctor involved. Hopefully Julie will be fixed enough to make any more checks." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "She knew I was eating a salad, and that is all I ate. If she gave me something that would cause nausea, she should have said something… I think it had morphine in it… I'm allergic to pure Morphine." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little bit and bites her lip. "Well… in that case, you should probably be better today, should be noting that for the doctors…" She ponders a little it. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "It is in my medical records… Oh wait…" She blushes, "And no one has my records here…" Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and frowns. "That's a bad deal all around. You should probably talk to Julie about that, later on." She walks over, and gets the last two steaks out, putting them in the warmer. "Is there anything /worse/ they don't know from the records? I don't want to lose you to a mistake…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Only that I can't get touched by Visitor Venom. If I get hit in the eyes, I will likely go blind, permanently. Skin contact is less dangerous, but still harmful." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs very tightly at that. "Well, then I'll have to make very certain that you don't." She kisses your forehead softly, and strokes your hair. "You should make sure to be protecting your eyes always, on missions, then… you usually do, I notice…" Heather O'Leary nods, "I couldn't handle being blind… I should probably wear some kind of goggles on missions…." She looks thoughtful, and shrugs, "How is that last set doing?" Elizabeth Maxwell strokes your hair further. "Yes, you probably should." She kisses your lips gently then. "I'll be worried otherwise, and trying to protect you." She smiles just a little. "And… they're out, if the gravy is done we can probably eat." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "At least food sounds good tonight…" She moves and gets two plates, She places some mashed potatoes on each plate, and says, "Lay some Steak on these plates…" She gets a ladle for the Gravy, and smiles slightly. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and rubs your stomach, nodding. "Okay honey." She gets into the oven, and puts steaks onto the plates, smiling happily. "The gravy looks and smells wonderful…" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, you didn't do so bad on the Steaks yourself, love." She covers the Food with White Gravy, causing more steam to rise into the air. Elizabeth Maxwell blushes and snuggles a little bit. "I just did exactly what you said to, dear." She smiles and kisses again, getting silverware for you, and herself, and checking over her plate quickly with a smile. "Yummy." Heather O'Leary grins, and says, "Should we tell everyone, or let their nose detect it?" She picks up a fork, and tastes the potatoes… "Hmm, next time, more butter…." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little, reaching into the fridge for a stick of butter, then into the cupboard for a microwavable container. "More butter? Okay." She sticks 1/3 of a stick or so into the container, and starts the microwave. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, I didn't mean that everyone would want more butter…." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs. "Well, easier to mix more butter in underneath, without disturbing the gravy, if its melted already…" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, the gravy covers most of the problem anyways. Too much butter, and the gravy becomes too bitter. It is a difficult task to get the proper balance." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods, laughing a little bit. "I guess I haven't had enough gravy to notice really that much. It tastes wonderful to me…" Heather O'Leary smiles, "Glad you like it." She is eating in small bites, to make sure she does not upset her stomach. "Next time, better not use fresh garlic. Should have powder or something. A Much more even Garlic flavor through out the batter that way…." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, cutting the steak and eating it quickly herself. "Sorry, honey… still…" She smiles wider. "The gravy tastes wonderful…" She puts a little more over hers. Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "It's a simple recipe. Flour, milk, salt, pepper… Next time, I'll use a little of the drippings from the Deep Fryer, gives it an even better flavor." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles tightly. "Oooh. That sounds really good." She eats her potatoes with her othre hand, as she snuggles, still. "Mmmmmh." She nestles her head against you gently. Heather O'Leary rests her head against you, than sighs softly, "At least no rebellion in the stomach, yet." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles softly and rubs your stomach gently, nodding. That's definitely a good thing…" She smiles and leans up, kissing your chin softly. Then she slips bck to eating her food. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Tummy, Love… let it digest, eh?" She shrugs slightly, "I don't want to take any chances… and don't apologize, ok?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and scritches your hair softly. "Okay… I would apologize of course, but if you don't want me to…" She kisses your chin again, then finishes her food. "I'll just be glad if you keep it down. I worry, after hearing you threw up yesterday." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Morphine makes me nauseous…." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, stroking your hair gently and kissing again. "I'm sorry, honey… I'll just be glad when you get better and don't have to have anything anymore. I was so worried when you got hit the second time… I came close to doing exactly what Kyle did, running for you. It's just a matter of chance that I wasn't killed…" Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and says, "Kyle shouldn't have been there. He wasn't doing his job, but I didn't make sure…" She shakes her head, and says softly, "Baby, I…" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly, just holding you very softly. "Wha?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I just… I don't know… I feel so… Bad." She shakes her head, "Not physically. But I got someone killed, and I almost got myself killed." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head softly, holding you tightly to her. "You didn't get him killed… It wasn't your fault…" She kisses softly. "I know you nearly got killed. And I was so worried… don't ever scare me like that again!" Heather O'Leary smiles slightly, "Just for you, I promise to never almost get killed again." Elizabeth Maxwell holds closely, then kisses you very softly on the lips again. "Thanks… I don't know how I'd ever go on if I lost you…" She clings tightly. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Elizabeth…." She closes her eyes, and forces herself to continue, "You'd survive… I know you would… You'd have to." She sighs, "But we'll just make sure that you don't have that problem." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG